The embodiments described herein relate to lighting assemblies and, more particularly, to a coding system for a lighting assembly.
LED lighting assemblies generally include at least one lighting module having LEDs thereon. The lighting module is joined to a driver that provides power to the LEDs. Typically, the driver has a cable extending therefrom. The lighting module is electrically coupled to the cable to provide power from the driver to the lighting module. Some lighting modules include a connector to join the lighting module to the cable. The connector includes contacts that are coupled to the LEDs of the lighting module. The contacts pierce a power pathway of the cable to convey an electrical signal from the cable to the LEDs. The connector may also include a splicing element that cuts the power pathway of the cable. Splicing the power pathway enables the electrical signal to be directed to the LEDs and back to the cable so that the cable can be joined to multiple lighting modules. An end of the cable is joined to a terminal that directs the electrical signal from the power pathway to a return pathway. The electrical signal is conveyed along the return pathway to the driver to complete a circuit for the lighting assembly.
However, conventional lighting assemblies are not without their disadvantages. The lighting modules and drivers are generally manufactured having various electrical capacities. For example, the lighting modules and the drivers may be manufactured to operate at one of various current and voltage capacities. Additionally, the cables and connectors may be manufactured to be operated at one of various currents. For the lighting assembly to operate properly, the current capacity of the lighting module, cable, and connector must match the current capacity of the driver. Moreover, the lighting module must be manufactured to operate at a voltage that is no greater than the voltage of the driver. In a system having multiple lighting modules, the combined voltage of the lighting module must be no greater than the voltage of the driver.
Generally, the components of the lighting assembly are sold separately. Additionally, those in the field of installing lighting assemblies may have an inventory of components having various electrical capacities. Accordingly, the components of the lighting assembly must be compared to ensure proper operation of the lighting assembly. In particular, the driver must be compared with corresponding lighting modules, cables, and connectors. Conventional lighting assemblies do not include labeling or nomenclature that enables a layperson to match the components. Accordingly, the lighting assembly may be improperly installed, thereby leading to inoperability of the assembly and/or damage to the assembly and/or the electrical system configured to power the assembly.
A need remains for a coding system to match the components of a lighting assembly.